Snapshots
by purple sweater
Summary: Little candid moments of Sam and Cat's life together. {A collection of one-shots.}
1. Cookie Kisses

I smear flour down her straight nose and it leaves a thick white streak, severely contrasting with her tan Californian skin. She giggles and I can't help but catch her contagious laughter.

Then she taps my cheek with her flour covered hand and leaves a huge print along my cheekbone. Whenever we make cookies, somehow we make a mess. We're covered in flour and I don't think that cookie dough can ever come out of curtains. There's M&Ms mashed into the floor and oil slicked all over the counter. I'm pretty sure something in the oven caught on fire and cookie cutters litter the table, but hell, I'll go to the ends of the earth if it makes her happy.

We collapse on the couch, stuffing our faces like two five-year-olds that snuck cookies from the cookie jar, gobbling them up before mom can catch us. "These cookies are SO GOOD!" Cat moans, shoving another into her mouth. She looks adorable with flour streaked through her hair and chocolate on her cheeks.

I suddenly get the urge to kiss her.

So I do.

It's passionate and slow and I feel the stereotypical "fireworks". Well, it's more like a wildfire burning through a forest, wild and unconfined. My hands are on her tiny waist and her shocked little gasp only makes me love her more. The way she tentatively held my shoulders, hands shaking, makes me melt.

We break apart and my heart races as she opens her eyes. As our eyes meet she tackles me down, hugging me tightly.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, kid."

We fall asleep like that. The mess can wait til later.

* * *

**A/N: **so I'm going to start writing little one-shots of Sam and Cat because let's be honest, I love them. I will try to update weekly, as highschool is becoming more intense as the school year winds down. Thanks for reading + see you later!


	2. Magical Meatballs

Sam deeply inhaled the mouth-watering scent wafting from the microwave. 'That girl makes some magical meatballs,' she thought to herself. Sam watched the meatballs slowly rotate around and thought about all of the things she could do with them. Dip them in sauce, cover in Parmesan cheese, stick them in pasta, eat them plain... The list was endless and she loved it.

Just then she heard a big CRASH! come from the bedroom, and she temporarily forgot about the meatballs and ran to check on Cat, screaming to ask if she was all right.

Cat was on the floor, groaning in pain. "I didn't feel good and I threw up, so I tried to lay down but I fell and —"

"Well are you okay?" Sam hurriedly asked. "That's the main thing.

"Yeah, I think. I really just don't feel well at all." Cat breathed out.

"Then lay in bed and I'll bring you some soup or something, something light so you don't get sick again. Just relax, okay? I don't want you to fall again."

"Kay-kay."

Cat was really glad that Sam worried about her.

* * *

**A/N: **yay another chapter! I know I updated sooner than I said that I would, but I was staying home sick from school today, so I figured, why not? Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	3. Pharmacy

I am standing in line at the pharmacy, waiting to pick up my prescriptions. It is a long line and I'm getting kinda irritated; the old woman at the counter is asking a billion questions about whether Medicare covers this doctor or that medicine and blah blah blah.

I start tapping my foot and I wonder how my grandma did this every few weeks. Granted, the pharmacy isn't always this busy, but still. It's a pain in the neck to wait this long.

But I giggle when I see that my hair is as red as the prescription bags. That reminds me — I need hair dye. I pull out my phone to text Sam, because she's in Target, too.

'I'm stuck in line at the pharmacy, can you please grab me some hair dye on your way over here?'

'Sure thing baby (:'

I smile at my PearPhone and stick it back in my purse. Right as I do that, I feel my hair being swept back from my neck and I jump, but then a warm face settles into the crook of my neck and strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Are all these old coots taking too long?"

I laugh and I turn around to fully hug Sam. She always catches me unexpectedly and I think it's so cute. She's always caught me off guard — from the time I first met her in that dumb garbage truck til now, she always manages to surprise me.

"Hello blondie."

Her nose crinkles at my nickname for her and my lips curl up. She kisses it away and then we move up in line. Sam sets the basket down on the counter while I pull out my insurance card to pay for my prescriptions.

The pharmacist smiles at our linked hands and I can't help but grin back. I am then reassured that I have the best girlfriend in the world.

Even something as mediocre as picking up my medicine can be assuaged into something comfortable with Sam.

* * *

**A/N: **hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your nice reviews. I read each of them and they make my day. Well thank you for reading and have an awesome day!


	4. Summer Picnic

The grass tickles my feet and I'm glad I am wearing shorts so I can do a cartwheel. It's a warm summer day, not sweltering like the normal Los Angeles weather. There are plenty of couples and families strewn around the park, ready to soak up the rays of sun.

"Goddamnit," I hear Sam say.

"What's wrong?" My eyebrows crinkle. How can she be grumpy when today is so gorgeous?

"This sun is gonna melt my damn face off! I gotta put more sunblock on," complains Sam.

"Oh, silly! Just come enjoy it." I set the picnic blanket down on the lush green grass, among the flowers. I pat the space next to me, then I start pulling out our lunch. I made it especially for today. We had a deal: if Sam drove, I would make lunch.

I say in a singsong, "I made your favorite," dragging out the last syllable.

Sam arches her eyebrow in one of those, 'Oh really?' looks.

I roll my eyes. "Just sit down."

She plops next to me and I hand her her lunch. It's her favorite kind of sandwich, a hoagie filled to the brim with different kinds of meats, cheeses, and veggies.

Sam moans as she takes a bite of it, pieces of the sandwich falling out from how stuffed it is. "Oh dear God, Cat, this is so fucking good."

I laugh as I start my own sandwich.

It's about a hour and a half later, and Sam is passed out on my lap. She snores lightly and a soft smile finds its way to my face. I can't help but love this girl.

I start picking flowers from the stems around us and I start fashioning them into chains. I make a crown for both myself and Sam. She is and will always be my princess.

* * *

**A/N:** hello everyone! I hope you're all well. Thank you all for reading, and especially for your Reviews! I love reading them. These next few chapters are going to be stables and mayyy not be totally in-character. Oh well lol. Hope you all have a good day!


	5. Friendship Bracelets

Lately Cat has been on this whole friendship bracelet trip and it's been crazy. Half-finished bracelets are scattered everywhere, from the couch to the kitchen table to even my bed! Some of them look super complex, with intricate patterns that I can't even begin to comprehend. Sometimes I have to stop and just admire one or two.

"Cat! I'm home!" I call out, waiting for her to bounce into my arms like she always does.

No answer.

"Cat?" I ask.

Nothing.

"Cat!" I yell, getting impatient.

Silence.

I let out a big, dramatic sigh as I begin my search for her.

It eventually ends in the bedroom, where I spot her furiously knotting a bracelet while listening to music on her phone. She didn't noticed me yet, so I slip my arms around her waist and press my lips to her earlobe.

She jumps and I grin. Cat swirls around to greet me, hugging me tightly. "Sam! You're home!" She screeches.

"Cat, turn down the music!" I laugh.

"What?"

"Turn down the volume!"

"Huh?"

"TURN THE DAMN MUSIC OFF!"

"Well," she huffs, indignant. "You didn't have to shout."

I roll my eyes.

"What are you working on now?" I ask, glancing down at the bracelet pinned to her knee, which she quickly covers with a tiny hand so I can't catch a peek at what she's making.

"It's a secret," she grins, slowly removing the bracelet while trying to hide it. "Oh, I forgot! I made a new bracelet!" Proudly, Cat showcases a new bracelet on her wrist. It's white, with orange ribbons in the design.

"What's it supposed to be of?" I ask.

"Well you know how there's the pink breast cancer awareness ribbons, right?" She asks and I nod. "Orange ribbons are for self-harm awareness!"

Cat's shirt slips up a little bit and I catch a look at the raised pink and white scars littering her stomach. I inwardly cringe as I run a finger over a particularly thick line.

"Your one year without cutting is coming up soon, right?" I ask.

Cat nods happily with a certain fierceness in her eyes. I kiss her hard, and tackle her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, babygirl," I whisper, pressing kisses onto her scars.

"I know," she says, and I can hear her pride in her voice.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for these terribly short chapters. To the reviewer who asked if I can make them longer: I will try my best to! I really am sorry that these are so short. I may not update for a little while, because these past two weeks have been absolute hell and I haven't written a damn thing. Once I feel better I will post more.

Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
